


"Consent Is Good" and Other Short Stories

by HugsNotDrugs



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Blindfolds, Consent, Crack, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, So much angst, Songfic, ahh finally, always songfics lmao, cute innocent morty, familiar territory, lil bit of religion, respecting boundaries, sorry - Freeform, thats fuckin rare!, unheard of!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNotDrugs/pseuds/HugsNotDrugs
Summary: found this challenge through @wyntre but who actually created it? idki got tired writing straight angst so this is my break xD-----------------------------~The Rules;1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!4. Do ten of these, then post them.~





	"Consent Is Good" and Other Short Stories

**Author's Note:**

> more o these because i get really, really tired writing emotionally-charged and edgy stuff xDD (not tired of, just tired) so yeah, a lil interlude to the straight pain train that is https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155506/chapters/32625834
> 
> not that this one's not angsty its angsty too, but like a shorter duration of angst :p and just general note on my fics, misspellings or other unconventional grammar is usually intentional. please read into it i put so much effort into hidden meanings xDDD
> 
>  
> 
> are you judging my music tastes oh my god i feel so irrationally insecure 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. cameo from @Lassenby's Shmeventy One Shmilots lmao 

1\. Calvin Harris & John Newman- Blame [M]

“MoooorEUGHty, I’m horny.”

“Go suck your- your own wrinkly testicles Rick.”

“Noo babe c’mon. C’mere.”

“I’m not in the mood Rick, what don’t you get about that?”

“Not in the mood, eh? I’ll get you in the mood, Morty. I’ll get you so horny that you’ll be grasping at my coat for me to ream your sweet little ass.

Morty? Babe, baby, bébé, come on. Grandpa Rick can give it to you real nice and- nice and sweet. You’re my darling you know that? Can’t get off without your hot body.”

“I said, NO!”

“Yeesh. Alright, Morty have it your way. ...Oh my God- are-are-are-are you crying? Morty, baby, what’s wrong?”

“... it’s n-nothing, Rick. I-I-I-I d-don’t wanna talk about it- what happened, right now…”

“Hey, come here. Grandpa Rick’s here for ya.”

“Thank you…

I can feel your erection.”

“It’ll go away soon, don’t worry about it.”

\----------------------------

2\. Camila Cabello- Crying in the Club [T]

“Jessica again?”

“What do you mean ‘again’, we’ve only… broken up… once.”

“Ahh yes I remember now. The other time I walked in on you crying like a pussy was because you stubbed your toe.”

“Oh my fucking god, can you not right now? You’re just a jerk, Rick!”

“Oh I’m a jerk alright, you don’t get to heaven by licking God’s balls ‘cause nothing ever fuckin’ mat- What’s this, Morty? A text from your busty ex?

I gotta get real serious for a sec, Morty. You’ll never get over a girl if you keep her num- Y’all talking about some deep shit aren’t you? ‘Y don’t u just tell him ? ?’ Tell who, and what?”

“It’s none of your fucking business, Rick.”

“Shut up you little bitch, I can just as well hack into your shit Morty I’m just toooo fuckin’ nice to do it. Lemme read this.”

“Rick, nooooo! … I hate your guts.”

“... Fuckin’ hell… Morty, you’re hilarious. I’d never just fuckin’ leave ya on Sion-2T9 or anything just ‘cause you wanna fuck your gr- why are you fucking crying???

Alright, c’mon Morty pull it together. I mean it’s some freaky shit probably for you and all these other Earth ‘normies’ Iusedthatironicallybytheway but it’s fine, ok? It’s all fine.”

“It’s _all_ fine?”

“Don’t get any ideas, we’re gonna need to talk first. Fuckin’ horndog.”

 

Bonus:

“You sure say ‘fuckin’’ a lot, Rick.”

“Shut up you fuckin’ kinky whore.”

\-----------------------------

3\. Maroon 5- Wait [T]

“Go away Rick. I don’t wanna see you and if you’re really the genius you always claim to be, you’d know that and just. Leave.”

“Morty f-fuck- I’m- you don’t know how rarely I do this I’m- I’m sorry ok? I’m really fucking sorry and I’ll do… I’ll do whatever you want, just- face me again. Please.”

“You’re a shitty person, you know that Rick? You’re still a piece of shit even if you say sorry or make a-a-a-a-a-a fucking star for me. None of those things actually matter, Rick. I want _you_ to change. Change for me, show me you care. 

You can’t, can you? Well you’d better use that big brain to figure out a way to, or I’m not staying.”

\-----------------------------

4\. Rihanna- S&M [M]

“Do you trust me?”

“We’re not in a Disney movie, Morty. Just put the blindfold on me already and stop getting your panties in a twist.”

“Aw jeez Rick I’ve never done this before.”

“I feel your lil drippy dick on my thigh, hurry up before you come all over yourself. Heh… that’d be a sight to see. Except I can’t. C’mon, I’m open and waiting, Morty.”

“Ohhhh, missionary. How thrilling. You forget I fuck in the dark all the time, what else d’you got Morty? Like, even some feathers or something? Tickle m’pickle?

Moooorty, where you going, honey? Not gonna leave me here are you? You’re the one who asked me to do this.”

“Full-on sensory deprivation, now you’re onto something sweetheart.”

“Rick, you’re so fucking loud all the time, how should I shut you up?”

“Can’t hear you, s-”

“Yeah Rick? How’d- how’d you like the taste of my ‘lil drippy dick’ now huh? Huh? Talkin’ down on me all the fucking time. You can’t hear me, but I don’t give a fuck! Take it!

Fucking feathers… I’ll give you feathers!”

“What the fuck, Morty! Did you just zap me with one of my screwdrivers? And on my fucking nipple? That’s it! I’m coming for you!” 

“OH MY GOD I SWEAR I LOCKED THOSE PROPERLY!”

“I’m motherfuckin’ Rick Sanchez, bitch! Get your ass back here!”

\--------------------------

5\. Panic! At the Disco- House of Memories [G]

“I love you, Rick.”

“Mmmm… luh you too Morty…”

“You really do?”

“Yeah, sweetheart. You’re my only reason for living.”

“Great. Remove this memory. C’mon Rick, come with me to the garage.”

“Wait- Morty, why?”

“When you die, all I’ll have are the memories right? You’d better catalog this one, I almost started crying in the middle of it. Now hurry up, take the gun. Who else is gonna do this for me?”

“Oh Morty… I’ll give you as many ‘I love you’s as I can before I go, okay? Alright baby, look here.”

“Oh c’mon! You let me miss interdimensional cable? How could you Rick? Oh my god did I miss the finale episode of Ball Fondlers 4?”

“Ehhh… fuck off. I loooooove you Morty~”

“Love you too, Rick. Hey, wait, I have an idea! Let’s put this in a memory vial! We can call it ‘the first damn time rick bothers to tell me he loves me’!”

“That’s a brilliant idea, Morty, you're a fuckin' genius.”

\-----------------------

6\. Blackbear- chateau [T]

“Just for the night… just for the night I’ll make sweet, jaw-achingly sweet love to you.”

“Only tonight?”

“Yeah, sweetheart. We can’t do this, you know that.”

“It’s never bothered you before.”

“This is different.”

“Rick, please, I-”

“Just shut up. Shut the hell up, Morty, before I lose my damn mind.”

“How? Rick please, I can’t wake up alone in the morning knowing we’ll never-”

“I KNOW! I know, darling, baby, light of my life. It’s tearing me apart on the inside and I love you more than words can say. That’s why I’ve never said it Morty, people ruin beautiful things like that by throwing it around but believe me when I say I love you, so so much. Now relax babe, and I’ll make it the best lay of your life, if I can help it.”

“You fool. How could I sleep with anyone else after this?”

\---------------------------

7\. Lana del Rey- West Coast [M]

“Here, try it if you want to so badly. Heh heh heh… lil shit.”

“Ohhhhh fuck Rick, these are some Mad Crystals™ bro, I wanna get wiiiiiild.”

“Don’t go and do stupid shit, Moooorty, you druggie virgin. Bitch.”

“What’s stupid shit?”

“Uhhhh let’s see, I for one built a portal that only led to more fuckin’ portals that led back to the same place with portals, like a uhhhh wormhole thing? And then I threw a cat in there. Dunno who’s. I think I was high? Yeah, definitely not drunk, you gotta be- gotta be fried for wormholes.”

“Did you just say who’s?”

“What the fuck Morty we’re not typing, stop judging me, they both sound the same.”

“Okay what other stupid things?”

“Geez is this confession now? Y-y-y-y-you gonna record me and upload it all to Instant Gram? Or some shit? I don’t fuckin’ know, kids these days.”

“No Rick, I wanna- I wanna hear.”

“Uhhh, I like, fucked this Krephomti prince without a condom and then he got space AIDs and died ‘cause I didn’t give him the cure on time. I got myself to the doctor’s afterwards though and then made this vaccine thing that prevents 99% of HIVs so now I’m like, basically clean. I wasn’t high or drunk then, it was just stupid. For him. I was a fuckin’ genius getting laid. What was I saying? I literally can’t think of any other examples of me being stupid. I’m Rick Sanchez, bbbiiiitttcchh...”

“So is me sucking your dick some stupid shit? If you’re clean? You wanna- you wanna test it on me or something?”

“Fuckin’ hell Morty, you’re stoned as ballls man.” 

“You don’t wanna- you don’t want me to suck your dick?”

“First off stop fuckin’- stop fuckin’ sayin’ it, fuck, and second off of course I don’t, you little whoooore. Don’t touch my arm.”

“You don’t don’t want me to suck your dick? Or you do don’t?”

“Shut up. You’re kinda getting too comfortable Morty, stop sniffing the powder and for the love of God of which there is none, stop humping my leg.”

“Fuck I’m- _really_ fucked up right now, I think I need to get some sleep?”

“Yeah yeah you go do that, don’t fuckin’ uhhhhh trip, dawg.”

“Just you wait Rick- I’mma hold a candle to ya- ask you again later when I’m sober, honeyyyy.”

“That’s not what that fucking mEANS!”

\--------------------------------

8\. Twenty One Pilots- Car Radio [M]

“Rick, I need you t-to fuck me.”

“Hold up. Why?”

“Can you not give a fuck at the right times? God- I just need- I need you right now. _I_ am asking _you_.”

“Alright, if you say so.”

“Wuh, what’s that?”

“A limp dick because I don’t know why my grandson just turned into a star in the upcoming Shmeventy One Shmilots music video.

Sorry, can’t do it.”

“I guess it won’t work if you’re not up for it.”

“Newsflash, I’m not sixty five anymore and I can’t get it up with the snap of my finger. My robo-dick, however...”

“Heheh… Thank you for trying, anyway. I thought I needed the sex just to get it out of my head but… this is pretty nice too. Can I… stay here a bit longer?”

“‘Course, Morty.”

“You’ve gone soft.”

“I’ve been soft this whole time.”

“Not your dick!”

“I know.” 

\-------------------------------

9\. Beyoncé- Halo [T]

“Well hello there, little one.”

“Uhh, hi?”

“Lovely cherub that you are, why are you down here all by yourself?”

“I’m looking for my mama… the other angels said she’d be here. I want to see her again so badly.”

“Oh darling, you’re in Hell, what do you mean you’re looking for your mama?”

“They teased me for it and said really mean things, please Sir, won’t you help me?”

“I will, darling. I need to ask one thing of you though, could I borrow your halo for a moment?”

“Ohh, I don’t- I don’t know if I can do that…”

“C’mon, aren’t you trying to find your mother? You can’t find her if you still have the halo, and I have some… business to take care of upstairs.”

“Well, okay then. Here. Please don’t lose it. Thank you for helping me.”

“Thank you, sweetheart. See you in a moment.”

“Hey bitches! You call this Hellhole of a place Heaven? I’m kindly asking the ones who bullied a little boy- uhhh I don’t know, the cute one? With green eyes and brown curls and a heart of gold?- to go fuck themselves. Oh and I’ll just kill one here for demonstration. Yeah, I can see who you are you sick fucks! Alright, bye. T’was fun.”

“Hello small one, told you I’d be back.”

“Hi!”

“I see you’ve found your mother.”

“Yeah but… it’s so dark and hot here, can I only see her through this window?”

“You won’t be able to see her at all if you wear your halo again.”

“Really? Then… I guess I won’t.”

“Whoa whoa whoa hey! Don’t break that! Y-you need it to stay an angel.”

“I don’t wanna be an angel, I wanna see my mama.”

“Uhhhh, okay, fuck. Lemme ring up God.”

“Hey, stinkface, yeah. I’ve got a uhhh damned soul Elizabeth Sanchez? Can I send her up to you? Her kid’s _really_ pining so like how bad can she be. And if you don’t, I’ll take his halo and kill half of your little geese people before you can say ‘stop’, so. Okay, thanks. Love youuuuu.”

“Alright sweetie, put your halo back on and go back to Heaven, you’ll see your mama soon, ok?”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Run along now. Do come to visit sometime? I'm lonely as fuck.”

“Okay.”

\-----------------------------------

10\. Green Day- Boulevard of Broken Dreams [G]

“Where you going, Rick?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Well… see you later then. You’d better come back, Rick.”

“Uh huh.

Activate Dope-ass Multiverse Overlord C-137B.”

“Wubba lubba dub dub!”

“Wow, a carbon copy and more. Damn I’m good.

Launch code Morty Smith. Take over until manual abortion. Adios.”

“Hello Rick, what is our destination today?”

“Surprise me, ship.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3 <3
> 
> i'm workin on HYESaHMDD? (this abbreviation's no good lmao) but i have???? summer school??? sorry in advance


End file.
